Result of a love affair
by waltzingwonders
Summary: Merlin is called back to Camelot after he left due to a broken heart. He is to learn a great secret that will change his life and maybe win back his lady. Merlin/Morgana.


_I have just started watching Merlin and love it and i have to say , Merlin and Morgana are my fav pairing along with Merlin/Arthur** ;) **please no flames. Hope you enjoy . _

_disclaimer: i do not own Merlin or Colin Morgan or Bradley James .. but if i did , WOW life would be to epic. _

* * *

"Merlin?" she whispered.

The young warlock turned his head sharply to look at his love, with tears in his eyes. He could hardly believe the news that had been told to him. News that, under other circumstances would have been joyous.

"He's mine? He's …. Ours?" he asked at the volume no louder than a whisper. She did not answer straight away, her petite hands shaking as she wiped a tear away from her face. The warlock spoke again with more confidence. "Morgana is he our son?"

Lady Morgana placed her soft hand against Merlin's face and stroked his skin tenderly with her thumb. He closed his eyes at her touch and let out a shaky breath. The love they felt those years ago never died, but their relationship had to. Morgana cared too much for Merlin to see him die because of her affections.

The night they agreed that their affair would have to end, was the first night the two both knew of heartbreak. With Merlin offering to leave Arthur's side to lessen the pain on his lady. And in a parting of ways, the two made love knowing that in their hearts it would keep.

Merlin left immediately, leaving neither Arthur nor Gaius an explanation. Morgana knew though and wept in her chamber for days, dismissing Gwen as she would not understand. Where Merlin had disappeared to nobody knew. Arthur went to see if Merlin's mother had heard news from him, but she had only received a letter from her son asking to be left alone and not to be searched for. His wish was granted, until things changed. When morgana fell pregnant she pleaded for Arthur's help, as he was not as stupid as everybody in the kingdom thought, he knew of Merlin and Morgana's relationship and could tell at this time she needed Merlin more than ever. He searched not only his kingdom but others too for many years, by now the child was born and had lived for a few years already but still Arthur searched.

Alone at an inn with a goblet of wine to drown his sorrows, Merlin reminisced about his days of happiness. He had not touched one drop of magic since his departure from Camelot, he felt as though it was not there anymore and that it had no purpose. He had so much planned for his life, his life beside Arthur in a world of magic and freedom, maybe even with the woman he loved. But that now was all gone. "Sire should we wait outside?" Merlin heard from outside the public house. "Yes, I shall not be long" said a voice Merlin knew well. As the doors opened and revealed an older Prince Arthur, Merlin's eyes flashed gold, the magic was returning.

They arrived in Camelot during a cold day, were the wind stirred the echoes in the castle walls. Merlin drank in his surroundings as quickly as he could. His home was before him again and he could feel the magic returning in his blood and warming his fingers. At first he heard her voice as she gently called out "Malin please be careful!" a young boy of 5 years old ran out of the castle doors on to the courtyard. He was short and slim, with jet black hair. He had a pale complexion and had the most piercing blue eyes in the entire kingdom. Merlin smiled at the young boy and turned to Arthur. "When did the palace become a home for children?"

Arthur's face grew deep in thought. He was right not to have told Merlin why he was called back to Camelot, for it was not Arthur's place to say. Lady Morgana could not believe her eyes when she saw her love again. He had not changed, she guessed in her mind she always thought he would have but no, he was still her Merlin. The couple gazed at each other from across the courtyard and the feelings between them rose like a fire once more. Merlin dismounted his horse and crossed over to her at a steady pace, worried that like the many other times he had pictured this moment in his dreams that he would soon wake up alone again.

"Merlin." She sighed as he reached her.

The sound of her voice saying his name was surely to beautiful to bare he thought. "My Lady" he replied. He smiled as the words danced on his lips and the darkness that had accompanied him for so long started to clear. Until she started to cry.

The two lovers sat on the bed in her chambers with their son sleeping silently by the window in a bed of his own. With her hand still resting on his face and with his eyes still shut morgana whispered "Yes". A tear fell down Merlin's face and the pain in his chest he could not comprehend. He opened his eyes to remove her hand from his skin. He got up and waked over to his son. He knelt beside the boy and stroked his hair back from his more tears fell, Merlin thought of how much time he had missed sitting in a public house when his only child grew up without a father. Morgana's voice came from behind Merlin. "His name is Malin. It means little warrior, which he is in many ways." Merlin did not take his eyes off of Malin. "Is he like me?" he asked.

"In some ways yes, in others he is more like me. But just by simply looking at him he is a mini you Merlin. And of course his name is similar. He said the funniest thing yester-"

"Morgana…" Merlin croaked, his voice breaking from tears. She wasn't answering his question.

"Yes he is like you. He knows great magic Merlin. He is strong." She said, with pride in her voice.

Gathering enough strength Merlin stood up and stormed out of morgana's chambers, sure enough he was far away he leaned against the nearest wall for support and when his knees could no longer hold him, he fell to the floor and wept painfully. "Oh no, please no" he cried, wrapping his arms around his head he rested it against his knees and rocked slowly trying to block out the world around him. Footsteps echoed through the castle as morgana ran in the direction the guards had seen Merlin go, till she found him on the floor in a corner. She ran over and threw herself to his side. She pulled Merlin into her arms, comforting him and soothing him. "Merlin, what is it? Please, talk to me my love." He sobbed into her warm embrace. "I never wanted this for my child" he whispered. "What?" Morgana asked looking down with tears in her eyes, Merlin sat back to stare at the face of the only woman he has ever loved.

"All my life I have had to live in the shadows to protect my secret, my gifts. The things I have had to have done…the people I have lost. I would not wish what I am upon anybody." Merlin looked to the ground, running his hands through his hair. "Our son will have that burden now… and I can never forgive myself". Morgana's heart began to break as Merlin crumbled before her, if she could but take his place so he had no need to feel guilt or pain then she would in a heartbeat. She knew not what to say or how to comfort him but she knew he was the most wonderful man she had ever met and even if it killed her, she would protect and love him till the day she died. "Merlin." She whispered. "Look at me" when Merlin lifted his head, she smiled and gently touched her lips to his. They kissed in the hall till the tears stopped, and they rested their forehead against each other in the mid-evening glow of the sun. When it became dark, Merlin stood and took lady Morgana's hand and led them back to her chambers and their son. Malin was asleep and peaceful. Whilst Morgana dressed for bed Merlin went to see somebody he had missed almost as much as his love.

Gaius was reading another book about herbology in search for new remedies, when a knock came at the door. Before he could even say enter, a slim dark haired boy stood in the doorway. His eye rimmed with redness and lips quivering. "Gaius" he spoke. Standing up all too quickly, resulting in a few potion bottles being knocked onto the floor, Gaius gasped as the boy he thought of as a son had come home.

"Merlin?" Morgana called. Her worst fears had come true. He had left her again. She fell by her bed and leaned her head upon the blankets, waiting for the tears to come. Suddenly the door behind her opened and he was there. "Oh" she cried. Merlin smiled at her sweetly "I'm not going anywhere." The two prepared for bed with lady Morgana insisting that Merlin would stay in her room. They climbed into bed, with Merlin pulling Morgana close. "This won't be easy." He whispered "but I would like to try this… being with you and being a father to Malin" she nodded into his chest. "Does he know about me?" he asked. "Not really, I told him that his father was a servant and that our love was… complicated." Merlin laughed at this. "Morgana my dear, that is what people call an understatement." She continued regardless, "he knows of magic and sorcerers and of course that his father must be a powerful warlock. But he is still young and has much to learn. Gaius has been teaching him." She said.

"I know, that's where I went just now to see him. He told me what you went through, while I was away." She snuggled closer to Merlin as he spoke. "I'm sorry about everything Uther said to you." Morgana sighed. "He was very upset that I wouldn't tell him who the father of the child was. he was worried about me."

The two fell silent for a while, they listened to each other's breath and the gentle snores of Malin, until Merlin said "I love you and I will do everything in my power to give you everything you deserve my lady." And in that moment, with morgana in his arms, Merlin felt his magic and power return because he knew deep down his destiny was to be with his love and that love they share was true magic.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted from his chamber windows. "WHY IS THERE DANCING ARMOUR ALL OVER THE CASTLE!"

Merlin looked over at his son with utter shock. "Malin did you do that?"

The 10 year old boy looked up at his father "No... Of course not." He said innocently followed by a goofy grin across his face.

"you're a worse liar than me, oh dear you've done it now, uncle Arthur will KILL you… well do what I use to do in a situation like this Malin." He said griping his son's shoulder.

"wh-h-h-h-a-at was that?" he asked looked like a deer on a hunt. Merlin smiled.

"Runaway till he calms down." Malin ran off in the direction of the stables leaving a proud and amused Merlin in the courtyard staring after him.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

sorry that the ending was a little rushed.

Didn't know how to end it really (:


End file.
